


The Non-Existent Boyfriend

by barrybinary



Series: DC Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Identity Reveal, M/M, Prompt Fill, dick is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: They don't think Wally's boyfriend Dick is real. Robin laughs.---"anonymous  asked:Birdflash prompt: dick and Wally have been dating for a while but Wally's friends start to wonder if dick even exists bc they've never met him and then they do(?) Only if you want to ofc!"





	The Non-Existent Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> based on the young justice cartoon cast and characterizations and such. set after season 1 but before season 2. this was only supposed to be like 500 words why am i like this.

“Honestly, I’m not even sure this ‘ _Dick’_ exists,” Artemis said, her arms crossed and a teasing smirk on her face.

Wally saw Robin’s face split into an evil grin as he said “I bet you just made him up so you could say ‘Dick’ without being told to watch your language. I mean, really? Out of all the boy names to pick, and you choose ‘Dick’. Just unoriginal.” Wally’s tired glare did nothing to quash the joy from Dick’s expression. If only Dick could tell the team his identity, then the debate on whether or not his boyfriend really existed would be put to an end. 

Conner butted in “That  _does_ sound like something you would do.”

Wally groaned, “Why do you think so little of me?”

Dick laughed once more, his evil cackle reverberating around the cave. ”Because it’s  _you_.” 

“Does Dick know of your identity as Kid Flash?” Kaldur said, making Wally panic before Dick cut in.

“He told me he  _figured it out,_  but I’m not convinced.” Robin followed Artemis’s lead and folded his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair with a smug grin on his face.

Wally put his head in his hands. He just wanted to talk about his boyfriend, but his boyfriend was  _right there_ _,_ with a whole secret identity _._ And now, after weeks of Wally not showing them any proof he exists, they’re telling him the boy he spent three hours watching a movie with and kissing last night  _isn’t real._  

“If he knows about your identity, why not have us meet him somewhere? You’re serious about him, we’re your friends. I’m sure Robin would love to meet your partner,” Kaldur continued, making a point everyone seemed to approve of.

Robin now leaned forward in his seat. Frowning, he said “Where would we even meet Dick? If he exists, that is.”

“We can figure it out. Talk to him about it, Kid.” Kaldur said to Wally, turning away from the group and leaving the kitchen, probably to train. 

When no one else was looking, Dick and Wally shared a look, Wally glaring and Dick mouthing “ _My bad.”_

_\----_

“He goes to my school!” Artemis whispered to the table when Dick walked in. “I didn’t know you meant  _that_  Dick! That’s Dick Grayson! His dad is literally-”

“Hello? Wally?” Dick’s voice sounded, the entire table looking up at the small teen. He wore a loose long sleeve shirt, hiding the muscles he earned from his years as a circus acrobat, then as a crime fighter. 

Wally saved a seat next to him when they first arrived, now motioning for the out of place boy to sit. “These are my friends.” He motioned to the table, all the heroes sitting in a dark diner Dick had bought out for the night. Wally figured this was progress, a year previous and Batman would’ve  _never_  agreed to something as stupid as this, but now, he was actually making it happen.

So, there they all were. In the least used diner in Gotham at four in the morning.

Wally wasn’t sure about it, but Dick assured him nothing would happen and he could never say no to him when he  _really_  wanted something. Wally didn’t even know why he wanted to meet them in civvies so bad, since he seemed remorseful when the plans were  _made._

“Dick, you should’ve worn some disguise. If someone saw all of us with you, you could be in trouble.” Kaldur, always the voice of reason.

Dick shrugged, looking around the area openly. As Robin, he would already have done a sweep of the area upon walking in, and while Wally was  _sure_  he did, it seemed he wanted to do some acting.

Wally noted Dick’s smile as  _Richard Grayson_  was different, too. His posture. His everything, actually. 

“So, anything interesting about you besides being rich as hell?” Artemis said, Wally unable to tell if she was joking or not. 

Dick hummed, propping his head on the table with his arm as he leaned into Wally’s side. “I can speak Romani.” Wally wanted to brag about just  _how many_ languages he was being taught by Bruce, but he couldn’t because  _stupid_  secret identities. 

 _Something is strange about him,_ M’gann’s voice echoed in their heads.  _He’s hiding something. I think he’s dangerous._

 _Don’t read him!_ Wally thought, making sure to project his annoyance into the psychic link.

No one responded to Dick, too caught up in thought from the psychic link, so he continued. “I normally don’t tell people about this, but you’re all heroes, probably have some interesting stories of your own, but I grew up in the circus.”

At that, Conner sat up. “I’ve been to a circus; I think it was called Haly’s circus. Do you know of it?” 

“They were having some trouble, so Robin and a few of them helped out,” Wally filled Dick in, completely unnecessarily seeing as he was there. Yet, an image must be maintained. 

_Why are you so annoyed? I can feel it from here even while trying to block it out._

Wally ignored her.

“Haly’s is where I’m from! I haven’t seen him in awhile, but I miss him.” Dick was doing a very good job at not speaking like Robin, Wally noticed. How much did Bruce teach him about acting, and how much was just the natural talent that was stored within Dick Grayson?

“The Flying Graysons...” Artemis said softly, and she got a small, sad smile in response. 

“Yeah, uh, I’d rather not talk about that actually? But yeah, I was a trapeze artist.” 

M’gann finally spoke aloud, “Can you still do acrobatics like that?”

Time nearly stood still for Wally as he watched the grin spread across Dick’s face, the grin that was  _certainly_ not the  _Richard Grayson_ he was just a few moments ago. “Oh, I certainly can,” He said in the deeper voice of Robin.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Wally barely managed to get out before Dick, from the booth he was sitting in, rolled out and did a handspring turned into a flip onto a table nearby. No one had time to react, because by the time he was on the table, his hair was already ruffled and he’d put his mask on.

He held his arms out beside him, looking more excited than Wally had seen him in months. “Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me!”

“Why would we have seen the las-” 

“Just... let him have this, Conner.” Wally slammed his head into the table, wondering why his boyfriend was so fucking  _dramatic_  before realizing  _Oh, it’s because he’s a fucking bat._

**Author's Note:**

> the link to reblog on tumblr is [here!](http://haljords.tumblr.com/post/175637474818/birdflash-prompt-dick-and-wally-have-been-dating)


End file.
